


A gift for her... or for Mammon?

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mammoneru, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Hello! This is my first time writing canon x oc ship! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.Neru is an OC byOtromeru♡
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 45





	A gift for her... or for Mammon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing canon x oc ship! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> Neru is an OC by [Otromeru♡](https://otromeru.tumblr.com//)

“Let’s see, perfume, make-up- oh! We HAVE to go there!” Asmo suddenly blurted out as he was checking his shopping bags, dragging Mammon by the wrist as he quickly sped through the store he spotted. The two brothers always go shopping together, being the top trendsetters in Devildom, they always know what items are the best of the best.

“You have to pick what looks best on me! I look great in all of them but I only have room for two more,” Asmo whined as he entered the store, Mammon stopping by the entrance and trying to free himself from Asmo’s grip.

“I ain’t goin’ in there with ya!” Mammon exclaimed, the store in front of him lining a mannequin dressed in.. tiny bits of fabric. His face started to redden, but Asmo just looked at him confused.

“What? Haven’t you seen a lingerie before? I bet Neru has some!” Asmo circled around one mannequin, “Ooh just look at this! I bet it’ll look good on her. And it’ll look better on me!” he gushed as he hugged himself, clearly lost in his own narcissistic thoughts. 

Mammon felt this gutted feeling in his stomach as he heard his own brother thinking of Neru in a revealing manner, without second thoughts he came inside the store and hit Asmo’s head lightly.

“Oi! Stop thinkin’ about Neru in that lingerie- in fact, just stop thinkin’ about Neru at all!” Asmo rubbed the back of his head while Mammon got redder the closer he got to the mannequin. Seeing it closely he saw the see-through fabric revealing more strings inside, and the bottom has.. Mammon blushed furiously in realization.

“Hmp! At least I know how to bring out the best of Neru’s body and appreciate it!” Asmo exclaimed, he turned to look at Mammon only to see him a blushing mess, his eyes dashing back and forth from the floor, to the side, to the lingerie and back to the floor. Asmo laughed in amusement as he saw his brother fidgety.

“You should buy it for Neru, you haven’t bought something for her right? And look, it comes with a surprise!” Asmo giggled as he lifted the flowy dress-like lingerie to reveal what’s underneath and quickly ran away while Mammon stumbled backing away and cursed Asmo under his breath, one hand trying to cover his face in embarrassment. 

Mammon had to admit, the lingerie itself was already doing things to him, but to imagine Neru in them? 

_ Oh _ , it was such a dangerous thought in a public area. He swallowed hard as he calmed himself, scanning for Asmo he saw him further at the back with the incubuses surrounding him with lingeries at their hands. Mammon quickly grabbed a pair of the lingerie, seeing another design he liked he grabbed it as well. Before he knew it, he was already spending the rest of his money to buy Neru a dozen of lingerie, with a smug mischievous smile plastered on his face

* * *

Neru hummed to herself as she entered her room, stopping in her tracks as she saw shopping bags by her bed. She remembered Asmo and Mammon going shopping together, and knowing Asmo he would be prancing in her room making her try whatever he bought for her the minute she came home. So it must have been from Mammon, she smiled widely as she felt this giggly feeling that Mammon bought something for her. 

“Wh-what-” Neru’s eyes became wide as she opened the bags and took out what’s inside, her heart beating fast, she felt embarrassed just holding it in her hand. Does he want me to wear it? Neru thought, she suddenly felt shy for no reason, her cheeks feeling hot as she held her face to hide and shook her head. 

Neru can’t believe Mammon bought it for her, let alone Mammon going inside a lingerie store! She took a shaky breath as she looked at the lingerie again,  _ Mammon bought it for her _ . 

Mammon  _ personally _ picked it for her. 

Neru suddenly felt this warm feeling inside her, judging by the bags he must have bought a lot, and she knew Mammon only gives her gifts from money he earned honestly. 

It was only fair to put his gifts to a good use, right?

* * *

“Neru, what’s the big ide-” Mammon went inside Neru’s room as soon as he got a text from her saying they had to talk, it gave him a mini heart attack. Neru’s back was facing Mammon as he entered, a blanket hanging over her body as her head only popped out.

“O-oi, you okay?!” Mammon stuttered nervously. Did he do something wrong?!  _ Dammit- was it the lingerie?! _ He thought, his heart beating faster, was Neru mad? Why wasn’t she speaking? Why is she on her back?! All these thoughts raced on Mammon’s head, but Neru only glanced at him through her shoulder and he gulped. 

Neru fidgeted with her fingers trying to calm herself, she felt shy and embarrassed but swallowed it as Mammon came into the room. Glancing at Mammon, she shrugged her shoulder slowly to let the blanket fall. 

Mammon’s gaze was fixed on Neru as the blanket fell, there she was standing before him, wearing the lingerie he bought. Neru slowly faced him, Mammon truly knew Neru’s body as the lingerie perfectly hugged her figure. Her ample breasts sitting nicely, the half top of her breasts exposed while the bottom covered her in a teasing manner. The see-through fabric flowed nicely on her body, and on the bottom.. Oh Mammon knew what was at the bottom. 

"W-well? Say something," Neru blushed at how Mammon looked at her, his eyes scanning every bit of her, if his heart was beating fast because he was nervous a while ago, now it was beating fast for another reason. Mammon suddenly exhaled, he didn't know he was holding out his breath as he was entranced by Neru. Mammon stuttered trying to find words, but his mind couldn't make anything as he was still in awe, his cheeks starting to flush the more he stared at her.

Seeing Mammon's reaction gave Neru confidence, the way he looked at her, the way he reacted, only boosted Neru's ego. Her shyness fading away as she walked towards Mammon with a cheeky smile, Mammon gulped as he stumbled backwards, finding himself between the door and Neru's body pressing against his. 

Neru traced her fingers to Mammon's chest, down to his abs and sneaking it's way to the tenting area on his crotch. 

“Do you like it?” Neru asked seductively as she fluttered her eyes at him, Mammon could only look at her and nod, his breathing ragged as his mind raced looking at her. Neru’s teasing touch only fired him more, finding himself dragged on her bed as she sat in front of him. Mammon felt like he was under a spell, he couldn’t find himself to touch her as he wanted to take her appearance all in, from her hair that brushed her bare shoulders, to her smooth legs that flaunted in front of him. 

Mammon waited in anticipation as Neru had her knees together, her cheeks starting to flush as he watched her. She slowly spread her legs open, her face on the side with her eyes closed as she felt embarrassed once more. Neru waited for a response once her legs were spread apart, but to no avail. She peeked at Mammon only for him to be breathing hard as he gawked at what's in front of him. With Neru's bottom lingerie having a slit in the middle, her sex was exposed wholly. The love marks on her inner thighs still etched on her skin, Mammon's arousal and prideful feeling mixing and gearing him up as he absent mindedly licked his lips.

Neru bit her lip as she sneaked one hand to her sex, basking in Mammon's lustful look she smiled smuggly. Mammon's eyes flicker back and forth to her eyes and to her hand as she starts to touch herself. Neru sighed as she teased herself, her other hand on her breast, squeezing it lightly she pressed her lips together. 

Mammon couldn't believe what he was seeing, his girlfriend touching herself, feeling herself, in front of him. Did she always do this? he wondered. He watched her fingers rubbed her sex slowly and steadily, her other hand kneading her own breast. Mammon could feel his pants get tight as he watched in detail, making sure he took notes as how she touched herself. 

Neru started to feel hot sighing as she felt good, she picked up her pace and rubbed herself faster. She pictured Mammon over her, his lips on her skin, his fingers ghosting over her, Neru pursed her lips tightly as she suppressed a moan imagining Mammon inside her. Lost in her own pleasure her fingers became faster, her arousal tightening inside her.

Mammon watched her with his lips apart, sweat building up on Neru’s body, her chest heaving, her essence dripping on her bed and the sweet smell lingered on Mammon’s nose. Mammon felt intoxicated with her smell and with her sight, he gripped onto the bed as he tried to control himself, wanting to see her come undone before him. 

“Maa...mmooon~” Neru moaned reaching her orgasm, her head feeling light as waves of pleasure took over her. Her body quivered as she came, her lips parted as she breathed heavily. Hearing his name Mammon couldn’t hold it anymore as her sweet smell grew stronger under his nose, he dove between her legs and lifted them, Neru squealed at the sudden movement.

Mammon nipped at her inner thighs, replacing the love marks with new ones, sinking his teeth lightly before sucking it. Mammon trailed his way to Neru’s sex, flowing with her essence he started to lap her juices. Neru squeezed Mammon’s head between her thighs, one hand on his head as she gripped his hair, her lips pressed together again as she concealed her moans. Mammon’s tongue flicked her still sensitive clit, she bucked her hip at him as his tongue toyed with her. 

"Let me hear ya'," Mammon murmured as he reached for Neru's other hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he busied his tongue on her sex. Neru obliged as she let soft moans escape her lips, and it encouraged Mammon more. Neru gasped as she felt Mammon's hot tongue dipped inside her, she could feel her second orgasm building up quickly. 

Neru couldn't think straight anymore, all she wanted was more of Mammon, more of the pleasure he was giving her, her hand on his head pulling him closer. Neru could hear the sloppy sounds Mammon made as he lapped her and it was sending her to her edge. Mammon knew she was already close, he glided his tongue along her slit before sucking her hard. Neru moaned as tingles of electricity spread all over her body, her mind going blank, her legs trembling and falling to the bed as strength left her body. 

Mammon continued to lap her juices until Neru mewled in sensitivity, pushing his head away Mammon chuckled and kissed her clit and inner thigh. Mammon trailed kisses on his way up, placing a kiss on her pelvic, on her stomach, and on her breast. 

Mammon stopped as he saw the necklace he gave her, he didn't notice Neru didn't remove it as he was so fixated on.. well, the revealed parts of her. She's too good for me, Mammon thought and chuckled to himself. Even the sunflowers he gave her were still sitting on the vase even though it started to wither. 

"Neru, you can't be that tired yet!" Mammon exclaimed as he placed soft kisses on her neck, "Ya still got a dozen to try," he said. But Neru could only moan softly in response, her eyes closed as she felt drowsy from coming twice consecutively. 

Mammon hovered over Neru and looked at her face, he felt as if his heart stopped beating. She was too adorable, her lashes sitting on her flushed cheeks, her luscious lips slightly parted as she breathed steadily. 

"Ne-neru!! Ya still gotta take care of me!" Mammon cried out, the tight on his crotch not getting any looser. Mammon peppered her face with kisses as he whined her name, Neru felt ticklish with his kisses and giggled softly. She wrapped her arms around Mammon’s neck and guided his head for his lips to land on hers, he captured her lips and kissed her softly. Mammon glided his tongue over her lips before slipping into her mouth, his hands ghosting on her body as he traced her curves. 

Neru pulled Mammon closer and hooked one leg on his waist, with all her strength she pushed Mammon on his back. Breaking off the kiss Mammon looked at Neru who was looking rather innocently. 

“I have to take care of you, right?” Neru said coyly, it drove Mammon crazy at how she looked innocent but her hand was already unzipping his pants. Mammon sighed in relief as his member became free from its confinement, Neru pressed her body down on his, burying her face on his neck as she could feel his hardened member on her sex. She couldn’t help but smile, she affected Mammon this much, she thought, her ego boosting as Mammon groaned when she pressed her sex to his while she mewled. 

Neru mimicked Mammon’s actions and placed soft kisses on his neck, Mammon held her body close, his hands on her back caressing her lovingly as he relished in Neru’s affections. But the teasing was already getting into him, her wet sex grinding on, her lips nipping his skin, he was already on his edge. He cupped Neru’s ass and pulled her down, his own hips bucking up to feel more of her wet sex. 

Neru gripped on his shirt, moaning at the sudden friction on her clit, sending those electric tingles once more on her body, but soon it wasn’t enough for her. She sat up on Mammon’s crotch, holding his hardened member and slowly sunk into him, Mammon watched as she took him in, his cock disappearing as she swallowed him whole. Neru sighed as he filled her up, he slid in smoothly inside her as her breathing became ragged once more, she could feel his hard cock inside her, hot and pulsing. Mammon gripped on her ass as she tightened around him, he felt like he was melting inside her. 

Mammon watched Neru as started to move up and down on him, his eyes fixated on her breasts that bounced lightly, it was plumped nicely in her lingerie that his hands sneaked its way to her breasts and squeezed them. Neru felt powerful, felt incredibly sexy on top of him as Mammon reacted to everything she did. She’d squeeze him tight inside her and he’d grunt, she’d grind her hips and he’d groan. Mammon’s cheeks were flushed as hers, his wet lips parted as he drooled just watching her. She felt her whole body hot as she bounced off him, and the way he reacted only added more fire in her as her pace became faster.   
  


Mammon started to meet her halfway, bucking his hips upwards and thrusting into Neru, she moaned as he hit her deeply. She could feel her arousal coming once again, Mammon’s cock rubbing her sweet spots that her mind became cloudy with pleasure. She leaned and fell onto Mammon’s chest, he held her hips and pulled her down, grunting as Neru clenched around him in each thrust. Neru buried her face to Mammon’s chest, concealing her moans as she lost herself to the pleasure, her clit brushing off on Mammon’s pubic that added to the sensations she felt. Mammon’s movements became erratic as he felt himself close, his fingers digging into Neru’s skin as he pulled her down on him. 

Neru clamped down on Mammon as she came and moaned onto his chest while Mammon groaned spilling himself inside her. Their bodies quivering as they came together, they both felt waves of pleasure on their bodies. Neru mewled as could feel Mammon’s hot essence and his cock twitching inside her. They stayed put as they caught their breaths, Neru rising and falling on Mammon’s chest as he breathed, but his warmth made her feel so cozy that she didn’t want to move anymore. As Mammon caught up with his breath, he held her body tightly as he sat up with a wide grin on his face. 

"Come on, ya gotta try the others too!" Mammon said excitedly as he looked at her, clearly satisfied but still wanted more, he just couldn’t get enough of her, but exhaustion was catching up to Neru that she couldn't even lift her eyes open. 

"No more," Neru whined as she shook her head lightly in protest, her mind still blank in pleasure as she tried to find her words. She limped on Mammon's chest and sighed contentedly, feeling drowsy once more and couldn't fight it anymore. Mammon looked at her face and he chuckled, he placed a kiss on her head as he lay his girlfriend slowly on the bed.

"Alright, I'm lettin' ya off the hook this time, but next time ya gonna try them all," he cackled. "And I'm the only one who can see ya wearing them," he added, possessiveness in his tone as he didn't want any of his brothers to see Neru in them, it's for his eyes only.  _ Only me _ , he thought to himself but Neru only made a soft moan in response, sighing in her sleep. 

Mammon clicked his tongue and ruffled his hair, feeling a little annoyed at the loneliness now that Neru drifted to sleep, he didn't even have a chance to brag about his new shoes. He then saw the bags at the other side of the bed, he grinned picking them up as he scanned the lingerie he bought, already picking which one Neru should wear next. Mammon suddenly thought about Asmo, how he needed to give him a gift for the best idea he had given him all his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's my first time canon x oc, it's also my first time writing third POV. Any feedback would be appreciated, thank you~ ♡
> 
> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
